


Part of your world

by quietcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, F/M, Lydia Martin as Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia - The Little Mermaid crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia knew she was pretty lucky. She was very beautiful, very smart, and most of all, she was princess of Atlantica. Really, she had it all. But something was missing, she could feel it. She didn't fit in. When all the other mermaids of her age got excited about the next celebration, Lydia prefered to go on adventures. Her only friend was a moorish idol named Prada. He was the only one who understood Lydia's curiosity for the human world. Merfolk were not allowed to be seen by humans, especially not princesses. All her life she had been protected. She knew it was because her father loved her, but she couldn't help but feel imprisoned. What the mermaid wanted to do was discover new things about that strange world that was so close but still so different. She collected human objects she found on the ocean floor and tried to imagine what they could be used for. The young girl knew that humans were dangerous, that's all she had been told growing up. But she didn't believe it. How could his father know they were dangerous, if he had never even talked to a human? Lydia and her father disagreed on many things. As the princess of Atlantica, she had a lot of responsibilities. She represented the royal family everywhere she went. The only duty she enjoyed was singing. Every year, she would have to sing in front of a huge audience with her sisters and she loved it. Her voice was as sweet as honey, silky and smooth and vibrant with emotion. All of Atlantica's kindom would come to hear her sing. She didn't really care about the audience. The most important part of it was singing. When she sang, she felt free. In addition, she liked to have at least one thing in common with her sisters.

One day, Lydia was exploring an unkown region of the sea with Prada. The mermaid and her friend had been forbidden many times to go this far but this time they had managed to sneak out unnoticed. Lydia noticed something shining on the floor, reflecting the sunlight in the most beautiful way. She got closer to see what it was and everything around her went dark. She couldn't see anything. She looked up and saw a huge shadow over her. At first she was scared. But then she understood. That shadow was a ship. A ship where humans were. Prada had understood too and tried to reason with Lydia. It was too dangerous, he said. The young mermaid knew he was probably right, but her curiosity was stronger than her concern.

She went to the water's surface and saw the most splendid ship she could have ever imagined. It was made out of dark wood, with white sails that moved smoothly in the wind. The ship was full of people, of humans. The girl had never seen any before. She was amazed. They weren't that different from merfolk after all. The upper half of their bodies was just like theirs. It was the bottom half of their bodies that was different. Instead of having a shiny fishtail allowing them to swim, they had two limbs. She had read about those. If she remembered correctly, they were called "legs". And when Lydia thought she couldn't see anything more beautiful than this vessel, she was proved wrong. A door opened and out of the cabin came out the most handsome human she had ever seen. He was tall and had messy dark brown hair that stopped just above his eyes. He had a very defined jawline and cheekbones and his nose was slighly turned-up. He was wearing simple clothes like all the others on the ship, but Lydia guessed he was someone important from how the others were talking to him. However, the human didn't seem to look down on them, his eyes were full of warmth and honesty. He carried himself with simplicity and smiled at everyone he crossed. Lydia thought he had the most lovely smile. 

The mermaid stayed near the ship for hours. Prada left after a little while. He didn't want to leave his friend in danger but after watching the humans, he had deemed it safe enough. Prada was also curious, but he didn't have the same taste for mischief and was less brave than his mermaid friend. So he went home before getting in trouble. Lydia knew her father was probably looking for her, but she didn't care. She could have spent all her life just watching humans, especially that one. Since she had seen him, she hadn't noticed anything else. Even all the human objects present on the boat or the complicated mechanism used to naviguate the ship didn't distract her. She couldn't take her eyes of the human. From what she had heard them say, he was the prince of a human kingdom. He was royalty, and yet he didn't consider himself more important than his servants. Lydia thought that was a great quality and would have done anything to get to know him. Of course, it was impossible. He couldn't breathe under the sea and she couldn't go on the land. But she could always dream.

His name was Stiles and Lydia wondered if all human names were as original. She daydreamed about the prince, imagining herself as a human, dancing with him, walking on the beach. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the sky getting darker and darker every second. The wind picked up, making the ship sway both sides. The humans seemed to notice. They started screaming instructions at each other. Lydia had never been afraid of storms. She had seen a few ones and simply found them beautiful. But then it hit her that while she wasn't endangered by the storm, they were. Humans couldn't breathe underwater! A lighning bolt hit the ship and the deck broke in two parts with a loud crack. She saw them run to different parts of the ship and lower small boats until they were in the water. The prince made sure every single one of his servants was safe in one of the boats. Unfortunately, as he was about to climb into one of the rowing boat, the rope that kept the boat near the remnants of the ship was broken and the prince fell in the water. He tried to hold on to a large piece of wood, but it kept slipping from his grasp. Lydia watched the scene with fearful eyes. She saw the prince struggle and knew she had to do something. She got closer to him and noticed he had already lost consciousness. She swam, following the sailors to the shore, pulling him with her, making sure his mouth was over the surface of the water. She could swim easily, even carrying him. Her body was made for the water, after all. But she made sure to stay a bit behind the boats. She wanted to make sure she left the prince somewhere the others would find him, but didn't want to be seen. Lydia had broken the promise she had made to her father to never approach humans but saving the prince's life was more important than anything to her.

She waited until the servants were gone until she pulled the prince on the sand. She couldn't get too far from the sea because she was scared of not being able to go back. She watched his chest rise up and down and smiled. He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. She decided to wait until someone found him, or until he woke up. She sat on a rock and started to sing. It was a song she had written herself, about wanting to discover the human world. She was sure she was meant for it, now more than ever. Her voice was carried by the wind, and mixed beautifully with the sound of the waves. Lydia got so carried away in her song that she didn't notice him waking up. He opened his eyes slowly, not making a sound. He didn't want to disturb her singing. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Her voice was feathery and melodious. She had her back to him and he couldn't see her face, only her strawberry blonde waves shining in the sun. Stiles waited until her song was finished. He found the lyrics very touching, although he didn't understand what other world she was talking about. She held out the last note a bit longer, letting her voice linger on the high sound. He waited a few seconds before opening his mouth to thank her for saving his life. She jumped at the sound of it and suddenly she was gone, in a splash of water. The prince wasn't sure but he thought he had seen a turquoise fish tail right before she had disappeared in the water. He was staring at the ocean, scared the girl had drowned, when he saw her again. She was far away now, but he recognized her fiery red hair. She looked at it him one last time and her eyes met his gaze, like a mysterious promise, before she vanished under the sea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wrote this for a prompt from stydia-fanfiction on tumblr but I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter fic. I have no idea how long I plan to make this yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia's reaction to their previous encounter at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! Thanks so much for the people who commented to tell me they would like another chapter because it really motivated me. It's not a very long chapter but I still hope you enjoy it.

Lydia swam as fast as she could. Having seen the prince was so exhilarating, she felt full of energy, like she could do anything. She also felt a bit scared. All her life, she had been warned about humans. She had been told countless times that they were dangerous and cruel, that they would have no mercy if they ever saw her. Although she had never really believed it, she still felt a bit of apprehension towards humans. However, that apprehension was nothing compared to her curiosity and excitement, especially now that she had seen them.

Humans had always been a foreign concept to her, but now that she had seen some, it was like her whole world had turned upside down. This was it, this was what she had always been waiting for. She was meant to live in the human world, to have legs and feet that would allow her to walk and run and dance all night until she was dizzy. Most of all, it would allow her to meet the prince.

Lydia was torn between telling everything to Prada, or keeping that secret all to herself. She was so excited about what had happened that she wanted to shout it from the rooftops (or rather the coral reefs). Of course, that would have been impossible. If her father heard of what she had done, she would never be allowed past the walls of the royal castle again. But at the same time, she felt that the moment she had shared with Stiles had been special, and it was something precious that she wanted to keep only between him and her. She still told Prada. She told him about the prince and the storm and how she had rescued him. She left out the part about her song and how he had talked to her.

His voice was still imprinted in her mind, and she knew that she would always remember how he had looked at her once she was far away. It had seemed to her like he had understood. To her knowledge, humans weren't aware of the merfolk world, but maybe they did. And his eyes held nothing but curiosity and admiration, no fear, no disgust. He felt the same way about her that she did about him. Or at least she hoped he did.

That's why Lydia decided she would do anything to be a human, even if it was just for a day.

 

______________

 

 

“Stiles! Stiles!” Scott shouted as he ran towards him. His friend looked at him and Scott sighed in relief. “Are you okay?”

The prince simply nodded, shifting his stare back towards the ocean.

“Are you sure? What happened? How did you survive?” Scott had a million questions. But it seemed he couldn't even wait for the answers as he continued talking. It seemed the joy of finding his best friend alive had gotten him excited. “We looked after the storm but we couldn't find you anywhere. Man, I'm so happy you're here. How did you survive?”

“I don't know.” The brunette answered simply. In a different situation, Scott might have been alarmed that his friend was being this quiet, but he figured it was simply the shock of having almost drowned.

“Well the good news is you're alive! It must have been a guardian angel or something like that!” Scott joked.

“Something like that.” The prince repeated, and he smiled to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments. I'm really a newbie at writing so I live for feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia each talk to their best friends about meeting the other and about what they plan to do to see the other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. Unfortunately, I just went back to school so I won't be able to write very often, only on the week-ends. But I still plan on continuing this fic and making it pretty long.

"She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen!" Stiles sighed with an absent-minded smile.

"Yes I've heard you the last five times you said that, thank you." Scott answered, a bit bored. "But didn't you tell me that you didn't see her face?"

"Ummmm.. Yes. What's your point?"

"Then how can you tell that she was beautiful?" Scott asked, still incredulous.

"Well, I just know it. And her voice, I'd give anything to hear it again. "

"Okay, but are you really sure that she was a mermaid?"

"Yes." Stiles said as he let himself fall on a chair.

That was it, the guard thought, his best friend had totally lost it.

"Stiles. I don't know how to tell you this..." Scott started saying slowly, trying a diplomatic approach. "But mermaids aren't real!" He finally said bluntly. After all, Scott had never been one for subtlety.

"How can you be so sure?" Stiles inquired.

"Because, we don't live in a fairy tale. Mermaids and other mythical creatures do not exist. What's next? Are you gonna tell me you fell in love with a werewolf in the forest?" The young man was having way too much fun, which only exasperated Stiles.

"I know what I saw. There was a girl singing and then she jumped in the water and I saw a fishtail!"

"You had almost drowned, maybe it was the shock." Scott suggested.

"Okay, let's admit it wasn't a mermaid, what was it? Who saved me from the storm?" The brunette asked.

"I don't know, a dolphin or something." Scott replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"A dolphin that could sing?" Stiles spoke, a lopsided smirk appearing on his features. He knew Scott was starting to doubt his convictions. His childhood best friends had always been realistic about life, but Stiles remembered the awestruck expression the younger Scott wore every time someone read them a fairy tale. He wanted to believe in it. The prince knew that if he insisted just a little bit more, his friend would be convinced.

"I don't know, man. Whatever you say." Scott mumbled, his tone monotonous. Stiles got up from the chair he was sitting in and put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Don't you remember Scottie? That time we were playing on the beach when we were younger and you swore to me you saw a man that was half-fish but I didn't believe you? Well now I do! Mermaids are real and I'm gonna prove it to you." The brunette was talking in an exited manner, moving his hands around to emphasize what he was saying.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna find her."

\---

"Prada, I need your help." Lydia almost yelled as she swam towards him.

"What is it?" The fish asked.

"I need to find a way to become human." The girl spoke fast, and then covered her mouth with her hands, as if she had been surprised by her own words. She looked at her friend with wide, careful eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"You... you what? Why would you want that?"

"It's just that... I feel like I'm meant to live among them!"

"But Lydia, they're dangerous!" The moorish idol was doing his best not to raise his voice too much because he didn't want to get caught discussing humans.

"No they're not, you saw them with me, they were just like us!" Lydia was also becoming a bit annoyed. Sure, she knew her friend wouldn't accept her idea easily, but she still had expected more support.

"It's still crazy! And how could you even live among them? We don't even know their language!" Prada hoped he could make the mermaid see sense with this.

"They speak the same language as us!" Lydia retorted.

"How do you know?" Lydia's eyes widened as her friend spoke. She had just realized that her words had revealed her secret, the part of saving the prince that she hadn't told anyone about.

"Lydia! Did he talk to you? Please tell me he didn't see you." The mermaid could tell that her friend was genuinely afraid for her, so she couldn't bring herself to answer. But Prada understood her silence perfectly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked angrily.

"Because I knew that you would react exactly like this!" She replied just as annoyed.

"My reaction is perfectly normal. Lydia, you put yourself in danger. You don't know anything about the prince."

"Well I know that his name is Stiles, that he's a prince but is still kind and understanding with his servants. I know that after I had saved him, his voice held nothing but gratitude. I know that when he saw me jump in the water, he saw what I was, and his eyes held nothing but understanding and curiosity. Prada, I need to know him. I don't know how but I feel it."

"Lydia, I'm really sorry, but I can't help you with this. The only person capable of making you into a human is Ursula but it's too-" He was cut of before finishing his sentence.

"Ursula? That's it! I have to see her!" Lydia all but shouted.

"No! I shouldn't have said that. Please don't Lydia. Lydia!" Prada tried to reason with the mermaid but she was already gone. He shook his head, trying to erase the memory of what had just happened. He hoped it had all been his imagination. Was his best friend really going to see Ursula, the cruel Sea Witch? He should have never even said her name. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing dialogue for a fish feels really weird but whatever. I hope you liked this chapter. It was mostly an introduction to what happens next. I'll try to get some more writing done this week end so you don't have to wait so long for chapter 4 but I can't promise you guys anything. Please be patient with me. And thank you so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles searches for the mermaid in vain and Lydia makes plans to leave to find Ursula the Sea Witch's lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. But chapter 4 is finally ready! Also I have a school break soon so I'll have way more time to write. Special shout-out to Jasmin who encouraged me to write this chapter with her very nice comment. Enjoy!

Finding a mermaid turned out to be way more difficult than Stiles had imagined. He'd figured he would simply go to the beach often and stare out at the sea until he saw one and then ask about the girl he had seen but the only things he could see were waves and the occasional dolphin. One day, he swore he saw the faint silhouette of a mer-person but when he turned around to tell Scott, it was already gone. The guard often accompanied his friend at the beach to help him, or rather to comfort him when they couldn't find anything.

The prince started to spend all his time at the shore, night and day, hoping to find her with all his heart. He wasn't sure what was so compelling about her but what he did know was that she was in his every thought. Her strawberry blond curls were the first thing he thought about in the morning and he went to sleep every night imagining her voice. After several weeks of searching for her in vain, Stiles was starting to lose his hope. Scott and the Stiles' father the King were incredibly worried about him. The once happy and over-excited young man was turning into a shell of who he once was.

One night, Scott came to see his friend, who as usual was sitting on a rock and staring out into the ocean. He sat down next to him and looked with him at the calm waters, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. But a feeling of worry kept tugging at his heart, and he knew he had to do something for his friend. After a minute spent wondering what he should say, Scott spoke.

“I think it's time to move on, Stiles.”

“I know you don't believe or even understand me, but you have to let me do this.” The prince spoke loud and clearly, and Scott could tell there was no changing his mind. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

“I believe you. Mermaids exist and you saw one. And an unspoken connection was made between you two. But there's a reason the merfolk is considered to be just a myth. Because they stay underwater, far away from us. I did some research in the castle's archives and some book mentioned them, saying that they feared humans and that was why they never let us see them.” The guard explained.

“That must be why she fled when she heard my voice!” The brunette realized.

“Probably. And that's also why there's little to no chance of finding her.” His friend answered sympathetically. “Come on, I'm sure you can find a woman you'll like that actually lives on the ground.” He added. He was about to make a joke about there being 'plenty of fish in the sea' but he refrained from doing so. Talking about anything relating to the ocean was a bad idea. “Your father told me that the nearest kingdom wants to marry their heir to you. Of course, he would never force you into marrying her if you didn't want to, but you should at least consider it. I heard she's very pretty.”

“Malia Tate? Yeah, she is. I've met her at a ball once. She's nice, a little blunt but nice. I'm sure marrying Malia could be pleasant but there would be something missing. I want true love... passion. Is that stupid?” Stiles looked at his friend, his eyes filled with a mix of hope and desperation.

Scott was silent for a moment. He thought about his own fiancée, Allison Argent, whom he loved so dearly, and he understood.

“It's not stupid. And I want that for you too. You're like my brother Stiles, and I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

Stiles was about to respond when he noticed his friend's expression change. Scott's eyes had gotten wider and his jaw fell open. The prince smiled at the idiotic look on the guard's face.

“What?” He asked jokingly.

Scott took some time before answering. He turned his head slowly towards Stiles, and the latter recognized that expression of awe his friend wore after hearing a fairy tale. It was surprise, and hope.

“I just saw her too.”

 

\---

 

It took Lydia days just to find Ursula's lair. She had of course heard about the Sea Witch before, but she only knew what was common knowledge, which was that Ursula was dangerous. Stories about her were told to unruly children to scare them into behaving, or between giggling friends during sleepover nights. Lydia had no idea when the stories started being told, and whether some were even true, or had been embellished with time for the sake of more thrills.

The mermaid knew she couldn't simply ask people about it. Her father had to know something about Ursula, being the ruler of Atlantica and having had to deal with her in the past. But asking him would be a suicide mission. The king knew about Lydia's never-ending curiosity and taste for mischief and was the first to scold her about it. Pretending finding Ursula was a purely hypothetical situation would never fool the King. So she had to look for information on her own.

She finally came across an old book in her hidden collection of human bits and bobs. Again, she wasn't sure if the legend written about a sea witch was really about Ursula, and if there was any truth to it. Still, it was the first time she heard about any location. From what she had understood, it was supposed to be at the far north border of Atlantica. Since it was the only lead she had discovered in more than a week, she decided to go and see for herself.

Lydia would have asked Prada, her usual companion for crazy treasure hunts, to join her, but she knew very well where he stood on that issue. He had spent the last days searching for her and she had spent the same amount of time avoiding him. He wanted to warn her about Ursula but Lydia had already made up her mind and there was no changing it. The young mermaid had always been very strong-willed and stubborn. She knew that he only did it out of love and concern, but she couldn't help to feel a little upset about the fact that he didn't think she was able to fend for herself. He had hurt her pride, and even though she knew she would later regret it, she shut him out. Another thing the mermaid had always been was proud. So she decided to go alone and to leave at night so people wouldn't notice she was missing until she was too far to stop.

Lydia went to bed earlier than usual. She was eager to go on this adventure and finally find a way to become human. Of course, she knew that it was dangerous, but the danger and the fact that it was completely forbidden was exciting and thrilling. She lay in bed, waiting for the light to disappear and for the water around her to become completely dark, and she couldn't help smiling to herself in anticipation.

After what felt excruciatingly long, the light from the sun had finally gone and apart from a very dark blue that could be seen far above her and that surely came from the moon, everything was pitch-black. That's when Lydia began her long journey to the north of Atlantica, in search for the notorious Sea Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you enjoyed or what you didn't. And have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia meets Ursula the Sea Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back! I started this story in 2015 and abandonned it the same year but I suddenly decided to continue it! I don't want to promise anything, because I did before and I obvioulsy broke that promise, seeing I stopped writing this. But for now here's a new chapter. I read what I had previously written and couldn't help but feel I tried a tad too hard to be poetic, but it's okay. I was new at writing (not that I'm much better now) and practice makes perfect. This story is probably going to be a bit ridiculous, seeing as it's inspired by a disney movie, but I hope you'll enjoy it!! (It's not very long and there might be some mistakes because I wrote this pretty quickly and didn't want to read it over too much and get scared to publish it. please tell me if you notice any mistakes)

Lydia drew her arms around herself and shivered. She had been swimming for a full day now, only stopping once to eat some algae she had brought with her and whatever she could find on the ocean floor, and it was becoming noticeably colder. She knew the North of Atlantica was colder, but she had never imagined it would be this much. The mermaid had never gone so far in this direction. For once, she had listened to her father because when he talked about Ursula, he genuinely looked afraid, and that was not a look she saw often on her father, nor one she appreciated. She hadn't crossed the path of any other merfolk or fish for hours and she knew that she was well beyond the limit she was allowed to cross.

But this was important. Logic couldn't exactly explain the connection she felt with the human world and what she had felt with Stiles, but Lydia knew that she had to pursue this. She had to try and meet him. She preferred meeting Ursula, however dangerous that may be, rather than wonder all her life what might have been.

She found a suitable place to rest, sheltered by some rocks. Although she hadn't seen anyone here, she still felt uneasy about letting her guard down. But according to her research, she still had hours until she found Ursula and she reckoned it was better to have all her strength when meeting the Sea Witch.

For the first time in a long time, Lydia dreamed of Atlantica. She saw her sisters singing with her at the yearly assembly and her father smiling at them proudly. She saw herself playing with Prada, exploring a sunken ship and imagining the use of the objects they had found. That didn't stop her from waking up with her previous steely resolve. Today she would meet Ursula, and ask her to make her human.

 

“Hello, my child. What brings you to this far corner of Atlantica?” Ursula welcomed her with her arms wide open, and a big smile on her face. She was a middle-aged woman with white skin and hair. In lieu of a fin, she had eight black tentacles. Octofolk were pretty rare, but not unheard of. She really didn't look as menacing as Lydia had imagined. She invited the young mermaid inside her cave.

Once she was inside, Lydia tried to ignore the feeling in her belly that told her not to run. Something felt wrong. She wasn't supposed to be here. She suddenly wanted to scream.

“You must be tired, dear child. Why don't you rest for a little and we can talk afterwards.”

The Sea Witch reminded Lydia why she was here. She drew her hands into fists and spoke before she could convince herself not to.

“I want you to make me human.”

Ursula smiled, showing all of her teeth. Lydia felt small, like she was about to be eaten alive.

“Well, well. Isn't that interesting. The young Lydia Martin wants to walk the earth.”

The mermaid tried not to show her surprise at the mention of her name. She hadn't told Ursula who she was, but then again she was a princess and most people knew what she looked like.

“Can you do it?” She asked again.

“Of course I can, my little starfish. But alas, it's going to cost something.” Ursula appeared to be saddened by this fact, but Lydia couldn't help but feel that her dismay was an act. “You see, in order to give something, I must take something in return. Balance of nature and all that jazz.”

“What do you want?” Lydia asked. Going into this, she had known it wouldn't be easy.

“I want your voice.”

“My voice? Why?”

Ursula's tone changed. She became more stern and cold. “That's my business.” She painted a smile on her face once again. “But fear not, dear child. We can find a way to get you your voice back. We need to find a stronger form of magic. Like drowning a fisherman and taking his soul.” When she saw the shock on Lydia's face, she laughed. “It's just a joke, starfish. What we need is true love.”

“Love?” Lydia asked, hopeful again.

“Yes, love. I've seen you before Lydia. You see, this crystal allows me to see further than what my eyes perceive. I saw you saving that human boy.”

“You did?” Lydia couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought. The moment she had shared with Stiles was very dear to her and she hadn't even told Prada about it.

“I did. Am I wrong to think he is part of the reason you want to become human?” Ursula inquired, her white teeth glistening. This woman smiled too much for it to be real. Nevertheless, she could give Lydia what she wanted.

“He is. So if I fall in love with him, I can get my voice back?”

“He has to love you too, my dear. You have to share a kiss for it to work. But careful, once I transform you're transformed, you will only have three days to make him love you, or it will be too late. You will lose your voice forever and you will have to return to the sea.”

Lydia stayed silent for a moment, lost in thought. Singing had always been a passion of hers, the only one her father approved of. Her voice was also one of the only things she had in common with her sisters. As much as they loved her, she was too different from them to be very close. But it wouldn't have to be lost forever. She knew that Stiles had felt something for her. She had seen it in the look that they had shared before she disappeared underwater. She knew she was already halfway in love with him, and she could make him fall for her.

“Lydia? What do you decide?”

“I understand the risk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? I'll write the next chapter pretty soon, in which Stiles and Lydia meet. I'm writing this here to force myself to actually do it, not that it worked that much in the past but oh well, let's hope. I do like this fic idea because it's sweet and ridiculous and the little mermaid has always been a favorite of mine. Also, teen wolf ended and stydia is canon but we did not get enough stiles and lydia scenes at all. So I'm writing some.


End file.
